An Angel and Two Songbirds
by KurtsieKalanai
Summary: This story takes place after the two 2013 finales, which for the purpose of this story, happened at the same time. After Kurt and Blaine finally reconcile and decided to restart their troubled relationship, an unthinkable event happens. Little do they know, their lives are about to change when they find out things they couldn't possibly imagine.**Spoilers for both finales inside***


**A/N: Okies, here is the first thing I have written since Cruel Summer, so be nice. :P I kinda lost the Klaine muse due to the less than stellar season. The first chapter is mostly Klaine, but the Supernatural stuff snuck in at the end. The rest of the story will be a mix of the two. They both take place immediately after their respective finales, which in this story, happened at the same time. I couldn't resist fixing the Glee crap RIB left us with first. The SPN finale was flawless, so not much to fix there. Although watching both shows isn't needed to enjoy this story, it does help. Also, I don't have a beta yet, so this is all my editing. Also, HUGE SPOILERS for both finales...especially SPN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Supernatural**

* * *

"Blaine, why are you bringing me to Johnson Park in the dark?" Kurt Hummel asked as Blaine Anderson insistently pulled him from the car. "Are you going to take advantage of me?" he added with a playful raise of his eyebrow.

"As fun as that would be, I'm afraid the answer is no," Blaine answered, returning Kurt's playful tone. "That would go against my dapper pledge as a former Warbler. There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Ooooh, color me intrigued!" Kurt teased, giving Blaine a smile. He was feeling a bit nervous as they had recently decided to restart their relationship.

Earlier that evening, they sat down after Schue and Emma's wedding and had a long talk, deciding that they missed each other too much to stay apart. Besides, the attempt at being platonic failed time and time again. Sometimes one just needed to call a horse a horse and deal with it.

The two men snuck into the auditorium after the audience filed out post Regionals. They passed Santana and Brittany walking arm in arm, talking about Brit's new life at MIT and sat on the risers where the competition had taken place. It was awkward at first, but Kurt admitted to Blaine that he still loved him, and although it might take a while to get back to where they were before, there was no one else he would rather be with.

"But what about Adam?" Blaine had asked tentatively. He had heard through the grapevine that Kurt had decided to end his casual relationship with the NYADA senior, but he wanted to make sure that Kurt really wanted this. The last thing he wanted to do was to pressure his ex-boyfriend-turned-best-friend-turned-potential-b oyfriend into something Kurt wasn't sure of a hundred percent.

"He's nice and all. But he isn't you. I think he finally clued in that I was still in love with you and we decided to be friends. I completely take the blame for not being more honest with him before now. Anyway, he's going back to London in a few months. Something about wanting to get back to his roots. I dunno," Kurt said, shrugging like it didn't really matter. He took Blaine's hand. "I realize now you were lonely, and I was being a stupid boyfriend. I forgave you a long time ago, y'know. People make mistakes. Not paying attention to you when you needed me was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I'm sure it was a huge adjustment being away from me and getting used to being a McKinley student without me around. I guess the bright lights of New York made me forget the truly important things in life."

"You know what? What's important is that we're together again. I only have a couple months left at McKinley and I'll move to New York the second my diploma is in my hand. I don't care if I get into NYADA or not, we can figure things out together," Blaine said vehemently. He wanted to take advantage of his second chance and make up for lost time. Goodness knows Kurt didn't have to give that chance in the first place.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, dearheart," Kurt said with a giggle, "but let's take this one step at a time. So will you do me the honor of letting me call you my boyfriend again?"

"Always, Kurt. Always," Blaine said with a sigh of relief. He put his hand in his pocket and started fidgeting with the small black box that was hidden within. He had decided to hold off on the proposal he had all but convinced himself to do, but only temporarily. He didn't want to steal the thunder of Will and Emma Shuester's wedding celebrations. "_Okay, it's now or never_," he thought to himself. "Kurt, I…"

"Yo, LOVEBIRDS!" came a loud female voice. Santana Lopez stood at the stage door, looking at her two friends. "Get your perky asses back in the choir room. People are starting to talk and they want to start the music. The band guys are getting antsy. I think this is going to be one of those 'party till you puke' nights."

"Thank you, Santana," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes as she walked away. "Why do our dear friends insist on cockblocking us at every opportunity?" He gave an internal whine and took his hand out of his pocket, leaving the ring box in its place as the opportunity and mood to propose was lost.

"Blaine, you've been spending way too much time with Sam. There is no need to be crass," Kurt said, standing up and offering his newly minted - or reminted in this case - boyfriend a hand.

"Sorry, babe," Blaine said, wide eyed, afraid that he had offended Kurt.

"Oh my god, Blaine! The look on your face is precious," Kurt laughed, pulling his boyfriend up so they were chest to chest. "I really did miss you, y'know. And I have told you before that it's kind of a turn on when you talk like a frat boy."

"So are you SURE you want to go to the party?" Blaine asked, running his fingers along Kurt's jaw. "We DO have a lot of catching up to do." He gently put his hand under Kurt's chin and let his lips gently brush against his boyfriend's. Kurt let out the smallest of gasps, but joined in the kiss that marked the rekindling of their relationship. It was different than the time in the Prius when their making out was fast and almost desperate. This was sweet, and full of love and hope for the future.

"I would love to take off, but you need to go celebrate your Regionals win! If we left now it would look rude. And we need to give our well wishes to the Shuesters. Besides, I'm sure you want to show off your new boyfriend," Kurt said, kissing Blaine all over his face.

"Fine!" Blaine huffed and laughed while entwining Kurt's fingers with his own. "I suppose if we HAVE to. But later tonight, you're all mine."

"Of course," Kurt responded. "By the way, NYADA's year will be finished by the time Nationals come around, and I talked Will into letting me join you in LA." They left the auditorium and slowly started to make their way to the choir room, where they could hear the party going on in full swing.

"That's great!" Blaine exclaimed. "I can't wait for Nationals. I've never been to LA, so it should be an adventure. Maybe we can go visit Coop?"

"Technically I'm going as a chaperone as Finn has finals that week, but I'm sure Will is going to give me some time off to hang out. Visiting Cooper would be wonderful, as well. Don't get me wrong, Rachel is wonderful and all, but I miss my old friends. Like, a lot!"

"And we've missed you, believe me," Blaine said, throwing Kurt his patented heart eyes.

"Well, Tina has been telling me otherwise," Kurt teased, squeezing Blaine's hand tighter. "You had quite the crush on our own blonde trouty mouth.

Blaine face palmed as he groaned, "It was a phase, okay? I was missing you and Sam was paying attention to me and I have NO idea why I even did that. He's not my type…at all." Annoyed, he added, "I love Tina to death, but she can be such a shit disturber. I think it's time to have an intervention."

"I'm sure she means well, sweetie. I definitely appreciated her keeping me abreast of the situation here," Kurt said. "Maybe her methods were a bit suspect, but she is a good person."

"Yeah, I think she's just a bit lonely. I wish we could just forget that dark time when she wanted to be my girlfriend," Blaine said and shuddered. "It's not like I can magically change sexual preference. Besides, I was still hopelessly devoted to my New York star in the making."

"Still the hopeless romantic, I see," Kurt stated, almost shyly, while trying to cover up a giant grin.

"I have a reason to be romantic again," Blaine said and softly kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Well, here we are. Ready to go in and party?" he added when they arrived at the choir room door.

"I guess," Kurt said. "Is it weird to feel nervous?"

"Nope. I am too," Blaine responded, reaching for the door handle with his free hand. He opened the door and walked into the room still holding Kurt's hand. Suddenly everyone turned and stared at them and the band stopped playing.

"What?" Kurt asked, giving his best bitch face.

"I called it!" Mike Chang said, holding out his hand. "Alright guys, pay up! You too, Sam, don't try to sneak away!" he added, putting Sam Evans in a headlock.

"You took bets on when we were going to get together?" Kurt asked incredulously, looking at his slightly embarrassed friends.

"We formed a betting pool, actually," Santana said. "My date passed long ago. About time you came to your senses, Hummel! I was getting sick of you mooning over your favorite movies. Hey hobbit, did you know your boyfriend cried over…"

"That's enough, Tana," Kurt interrupted, not wanting her to divulge that little secret to the whole room. He planned on telling Blaine about his badly timed fantasy when they were alone. Or maybe it was a well-timed, fantasy. He didn't know anymore.

"I swear, I had NO idea this was going on, babe," Blaine said, both annoyed and impressed at the passion of his friends. They all knew Kurt loved him, he knew Kurt loved him. They were all just waiting for Kurt to realize the same thing.

Will Shuester watched the interaction with a smile on his face. He and the love of his life were finally married after several speed bumps, and he was glad his students were finding the same happiness, even if it was definitely overdue. "I had no idea, either," he said. "And I still don't know because gambling is considered illegal on school grounds. So if you'll excuse me," he added and grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her from the room. Emma just gave a shy smile and followed her new husband out the door.

After Mike collected his winnings, with a healthy helping of Tina rolling her eyes on the side, the band started playing again. Tina walked up to Kurt and put her arms around her older friend. "I'm really happy for you guys. Really. I'm sorry I tried to steal Blaine away from you," she apologized.

"It's okay, Tina," Kurt said, squeezing her tight. "Thank you for taking care of Blaine for me." He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Go talk to Mike, sweetie. He has been sending sad looks to you all night. I think he really misses you."

"I really guess I should," Tina said and looked back to her ex. "And I do miss him, too."

"Nothing like a good long talk to clear the air, believe me," Kurt assured, looking down at his old friend. "I should have talked to Blaine a long time ago. We still have a lot to talk about, but we are well on our way to being happy again."

"You take care of him; do you hear me, Kurt Hummel? 'Cause if you hurt my best friend, I will hunt you down," Tina said with mock threat in her voice. Then she laughed and hugged Kurt again. "No really, I am happy for you. Talk to you boys later." She turned away and tried to casually enter into the group that Mike was hanging with. Mike smiled and put his arm around her, thankful for the chance to reconnect.

Blaine was trying not to listen in on Tina and Kurt's conversation, but he couldn't help it and smiled at the exchange. He turned towards Kurt and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Why certainly, kind sir," Kurt said and put his arms around Blaine's neck while putting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Finally, after so many lonely months, it felt like home. For the rest of the evening, they didn't let each other go.

A couple hours later, Kurt and Blaine left the school and Blaine asked Kurt to drive to the park near Kurt's house. They had decided earlier that night that Blaine was going to stay over at Kurt's since Finn was away at Lima U and his parents were in Washington. That way, they would have privacy to… well… rediscover each other. Kurt gave him a small side-eye at the weird request, but shrugged and headed towards the park.

"Blaine, I'm still a bit confused as to why you want to go to the park so late at night," Kurt said, making his way to a picnic table and sitting down. Blaine sat down beside him and took his hand.

"I don't know. Just wanted to look at the stars, I guess, although it's starting to look a bit overcast," Blaine said nervously. He put his hand back in his pocket, stroking the velvet of the ring box he was going to take out earlier that night.

"Sweetheart, you always know exactly the right thing to say," Kurt said, leaning in to kiss the younger man.

"Look, babe, I wanted to ask you something, and I've wanted to since after Regionals. But I keep losing my nerve or we keep getting interrupted," Blaine said, looking around as if he was scared someone was going to disrupt their talk.

"I see," Kurt said quietly and looked down at his hands. He knew he shouldn't be worried, but the last time Blaine said he said something to tell Kurt, well… he didn't finish that thought because that night still felt like an open wound.

Blaine realized that Kurt looked worried and exclaimed, "Oh no! Nothing like that… never anything like that again. My heart is yours alone. You can be sure of that. That's kinda what I wanted to ask." He took a deep breath and continued. The wind started to pick up a bit, blowing Kurt's usually impeccable hair around. "Kurt, when we weren't talking, I felt like I lost the other half of my soul. I was miserable and if it wasn't for my friends here, I wouldn't know where I'd be. But I knew I had to give you time and I was correct because we eventually found ourselves back to each other, right?"

"Right," Kurt answered, looking into Blaine's eyes. The wind picked up a little more, so Kurt buttoned up his jacket a little tighter.

Blaine ignored the wind and continued, "I decided a long time ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are truly my soulmate, and I could never think of spending my life with anyone else. So Kurt, I was just wondering…." He put his hand in his pocket, ready to pull out the box. "Kurt, I was wondering if you…"

He was interrupted by Kurt letting out a gasp and grabbing Blaine's arms. "Blaine, I'm really sorry to interrupt that beautiful speech, but it might be a good idea to look up," he squeaked. He turned Blaine around and pointed to the sky. It looked like a lightning storm was in the far distance, but suddenly the clouds began to glow an alarming purple. Even more disturbing was the fact that various parts of the sky glowed that same violent purple, even though there were very few clouds directly above and the sun had set several hours before.

"What the hell is going on, Kurt?" Blaine yelled over the wind.

"I don't know, but it's freaking me out!" Kurt yelled back, holding onto Blaine's jacket.

No sooner did the words come out of Kurt's mouth when several streaks of light that looked like fireballs with a long trail, for lack of a better description, emerged from the clouds. Then more materialized, and even more. They were almost surrounded by the dazzling trails of light in the sky.

"Blaine, I'm scared. It looks like a meteor shower, but it looks so close," Kurt said and pulled out his phone, sending a message to everyone to make sure they were okay.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind and swallowing nervously. "I don't think it's close enough to hurt us." They stood for several minutes watching the hauntingly beautiful light show, forgetting their previous conversation. "Look, we better get home. I'm sure news of a meteor shower will be all over the news by now… or an alien invasion."

"Don't even joke about that!" Kurt said, smacking Blaine on the arm.

"It's not a meteor shower. Or an alien invasion," a gruff voice interrupted. Kurt and Blaine spun around to see a man looking at them intently. He was dressed in a dark ratty business suit and tan trenchcoat. His blue tie looked like it was tied backwards, and his brown hair stuck out every which way. From the glare of the streetlight, his blue eyes looked red ringed, as if he had just been crying. "Those things would not be as scary. Not by far." He pointed to the sky. "Those things you see are the denizens of heaven. They have been ejected by a betrayer. Those are angels… they have fallen."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in shock. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about," Kurt said, looking appraisingly at the man. He was quite handsome, even though he looked slightly homeless.

"Angels… in the sky. What you have seen are angels. That's what happens when they fall. Except all the angels of heaven have been exiled. My brothers and sisters," the man whispered, not caring whether the two men could hear.

"What?" Kurt and Blaine said to each other, looking at one other with mouths agape.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must lie down a moment," the man said and fainted on the spot.

* * *

**A\N Thanks for reading! You an also find this story on tumblr at .com.**

**Next chapter, more of our fave ex angel, Dean, Sam, and the cuddly King of Hell. Not sure how often I will be updating this story, I am taking a sitcom writing course this summer. Definitely not twice a week like CS, cause I am doing this alone. :) Definitely a work in process, I just got hit with inspiration after the finales.**


End file.
